Field of Endeavor:
The present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for a plant holder mountable on a vertical surface. More particularly, the invention relates to a plant holder extending substantially perpendicularly from a vertical surface and affixed thereto by a removable hook on a support arm.
Background Information:
Outdoor decks and stairways are desirable locations for potted plants, because they are exposed to ample sunlight, air and rain. Potted plants also help to make outdoor decks and stairways more attractive. Balusters, walls, posts and other vertical surfaces of a deck or stairway afford ideal locations for potted plants, provided there is a suitable means for supporting the pots.
Preferably plant holders support a flower pot in an upright position without the need for the pot to be equipped with its own hook or hanger. Hanging flower pots are typically designed to hang from a ceiling, but not a vertical surface such as a wall, post or baluster. The ability to hang plants in ordinary pots gives the homeowner more options in terms of rotating different plants in various locations—for aesthetic variety and to adjust for seasonal changes in sunlight.
Various plant holders have been provided for attaching to a baluster or other vertical surface. However, these often require bulky devices that wrap around the baluster and are overly complicated. The only other alternative is to hang a plant from a ceiling or eave.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide devices and methods for displaying and retaining a potted plant on a vertical surface.